Traditionally, a toboggan is a long, flat-bottomed, sled that is usually made of thin boards that curve up at one end and typically has low handrails along its sides. Toboggans are preferably designed to accommodate more than one rider and are usually configured to be long enough to carry three or more riders. As such, a toboggan is often difficult to transport and store due to its overall length and the existence of the front curved portion.
In the past, toboggans have been provided with hinged sections that fold onto each other to decrease the overall length of the toboggan for storage. Such toboggans have not, however, provided a design whereby the front curved portion may be collapsed, nor have they provided configurations where the adjacent sections may be fully detached from each other. In addition, in some of the prior designs which utilized hinges, the toboggan was allowed to pivot about the hinges while in use, thus degrading the quality and comfort of the toboggan ride.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a toboggan that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art by providing a toboggan that may be broken down into multiple sections and which may also have a front portion that may be selectively configurable to be either flat or curved so that the toboggan is easily storable.